The Muted
by LevelUpp
Summary: Perseus Jackson, has been abused and bullied his whole life. Abused by his uncle Gable, and bullied by his entire school. Ever since his parents died, he wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't able to communicate to people. When Percy thinks he had enough, he tries to end his life once and for all, but can a certain grey eyed girl prevent him, and help him through life? (All Mortals)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all the support I have been getting from my other story, "Broken Hero" which is a story you should totally check out. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **The Muted**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy POV:**

 _I was currently in Montauk, with my mom and dad. I was having one of the best days of my life. We were all laughing not having a care in the world. You could even put a hurricane, and it still wouldn't matter to us, as long as we're always together. My family and I were currently in the water, splashing and kicking each other with the water. We would always laugh when the water would hit our faces._

 _After a few more minutes in the water, we went back to the shore. My mom and dad, were sitting down on the sand. My mom was reading a book, while my dad was reading a marine animals magazine. My parents' names were Sally Jackson and Poseidon Jackson. They both actually met at where we are playing and staying at for a while. Montauk. They were both walking along the shoreline, grieving about their pasts. After a while, they seemed to notice the others' presence. They comforted each other and eventually they got married, and after that I got born, and 5 years later, we're here now again._

 _Anyways, while they were reading, I was making a sand castle. After a few minutes of trial and error, of the castle always falling down, it was finally done. I then decided, I wanted to make another creation. So I sent off to work. After a couple of minutes, I finished my creation. I took a step back and admired it. A trident. Right when I was done admiring my work, my dad called me and said,_

 _"Hey Percy, you want to get some ice cream?" I immediately nodded my head. I nodded so fast, I thought my whole head would fall off. My dad smiled at me, and told my mom to get ready and go to the car. She obeyed, and started to get up and head towards the car. I followed suit also._

 _When we got to the car, my mom quickly, helped me put on my booster seat and the buckle. When that was finished, my mom went to the passenger seat, while my dad went to the driver seat. My dad quickly turned on the radio, and it just so happened to be our most favorite song. We started singing so loud, some people gave us strange glances and looks. At this point, we honestly didn't care, we were all laughing and we even sang the song louder._

 _When we got to a red light, my dad asked,_

 _"So Percy, want kind of ice cream do you want?" I thought about the flavors for a second before a massive grin spread across my face and said,_

 _"Can I have mint chocolate chip plwease?" I questioned showing my trademark grin. My dad responded by saying,_

 _"Sure pal" He said as he ruffled up my hair. At that moment, the light turned green. We quickly sped off, and we were halfway across to the other section, when a car was coming down fast to our right. He immediately passed the red light and was heading straight towards us._

 _"Dad! There's a car comi-" BOOM! Pain shot up at every time I moved my limbs. I frantically tried to open my eyes, but to no prevail. After a couple of seconds, I managed to flutter them open. My vision was really blurry, and my senses were yet to comeback. My head was pounding so hard, and was hurting so much. I finally got my wits together and looked around at my surroundings. I found two limp and emotionless bodies on the ground a few feet away from me. Blood was coming of the both of the figures. I then heard sirens coming towards us. I then turned my attention back to the two figures, but when I saw the first figure, my eyes grew wide and tears blurred my vision. And if that was the first figure, I had a pretty knowing guess who was the second figure. I shouted the one word of the figure before me._

 _"MOM!"_

I quickly woke up, panting heavily, and sweat coming down my forehead. I also noticed that there was tears coming down my cheeks as I remembered the painful memory. I quickly got up from my make shift bed, and went towards the stairs. I quietly went down the stairs not wanting to wake up my uncle Gabe. **(In this Gabe is his uncle.)** I mainly did this, to not get another beating from him again. Man, I wish I could run away, but he knew that I wouldn't know where to stay or get any food. But at some points, I wouldn't really care.

When I reached the downstairs, I went to the kitchen, and quickly pinched my nose to not breath in any of the alcoholic scent. I then made myself a glass of milk, and winced when I took a grip of it. I wondered at why I winced and I looked at the cuts on my arms. Realization hit me, when I noticed that the cuts were the causes. I remembered that those cuts, were the first few days with living with Gabe, when I got really depressed at life and I would start to cut myself.

I then went upstairs, with the glass of milk, and went to my bedroom. I closed the door to the bedroom, as quietest as possible to not wake him up. I finished down the milk, so fast and sighed. When I finished the milk, I thought of how messed up my life was. Of me being abused and bullied everywhere. I'm basically alone, no one in my life, would really understand me or people wouldn't want to be near me. Tears started to form in my eyes, and the idea of committing suicide was coming up in my life. I mean, no one would even notice anyway, and if they did notice, they wouldn't care. I thought of my mom and dad, of all the good times we had. More tears started to swell up in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. At that point I grabbed a razor from under my pillow, and started to cut my left arm. I don't know why, but whenever Gabe hits me, I would cut my arm, and when the blood comes down. I would relish the moment of the warm blood going down my cold arm. It sort of reminds me of the ocean and the sun.

On that note, I thought of my parents, and more tears gathered up, and I eventually cried myself to sleep hoping for a better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Muted**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO Or HoO**

 **Chapter 2**

 **LAST TIME:**

When I reached the downstairs, I went to the kitchen, and quickly pinched my nose to not breath in any of the alcoholic scent. I then made myself a glass of milk, and winced when I took a grip of it. I wondered at why I winced and I looked at the cuts on my arms. Realization hit me, when I noticed that the cuts were the causes. I remembered that those cuts, were the first few days with living with Gabe, when I got really depressed at life and I would start to cut myself.

I then went upstairs, with the glass of milk, and went to my bedroom. I closed the door to the bedroom, as quietest as possible to not wake him up. I finished down the milk, so fast and sighed. When I finished the milk, I thought of how messed up my life was. Of me being abused and bullied everywhere. I'm basically alone, no one in my life, would really understand me or people wouldn't want to be near me. Tears started to form in my eyes, and the idea of committing suicide was coming up in my life. I mean, no one would even notice anyway, and if they did notice, they wouldn't care. I thought of my mom and dad, of all the good times we had. More tears started to swell up in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. At that point I grabbed a razor from under my pillow, and started to cut my left arm. I don't know why, but whenever Gabe hits me, I would cut my arm, and when the blood comes down. I would relish the moment of the warm blood going down my cold arm. It sort of reminds me of the ocean and the sun.

On that note, I thought of my parents, and more tears gathered up, and I eventually cried myself to sleep hoping for a better tomorrow.

 **NOW:**

 **Percy POV:**

 _I was in a empty space, and it felt like I was in a abyss. I looked around for anything, but nothing was in my sight, everything was just black._

 _"Hello?" I called out, I was pretty surprised, I was able to speak, considering my vocal cords didn't work after the car accident. Hoping to hear a voice, but after a couple of seconds, I did get a voice but I wish I hadn't heard it. Out of nowhere, a man stepped out of the black abyss. The man was pretty fat, and had a bald head. He had an awful scent of alcohol, and speaking of alcohol, he seemed to have bottle of one in his hand. He was grasping it so hard, I thought it would break. But when I looked at his face, my eyes widened a tenfold, and I began backing up, but it seemed like I wasn't able to. He then started saying to me,_

 _"You pathetic excuse of the human race!"_

 _"You weren't even supposed to be born. You're worthless, a nobody, nothing, a waste!" He started calling me many more names. Finally he started walking slowly to me, and almost like a predator like move. When he was finally in front of me, he raised his bottle and smashed it on top of head. I cowered down, whimpering and falling to the ground. He then kept beating and hitting me. He kicked me in my head and kicked me in my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me, and tears were in my eyes, longing for it to stop. He was stilling hitting my head, when my vision started to get blurry, with one final hit, I blacked out._

I woke up yet again, panting, but this time Gabe was towering above me, hitting me constantly. It seemed like he was doing the same thing in my dream, because I noticed he had a beer bottle with him and kept hitting it on me, until it finally broke.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed at me, when he finally noticed that I was awake, he smirked at me and punched me in my face again. Causing some blood to come out of my mouth. I coughed out the rest of the blood, and noticed that Gabe was leaving, I internally did a happy dance. But when he reached the door, he paused and turned around, so that he's facing me, and said,

"If you tell anyone, about you're beatings, I will personally kill you and everyone important to you. I doubt that you even have friends or important people in you're life, but if you do, I'll kill them in the most painful way. Do you understand!" I quickly nodded my head, and he smirked to himself and closed the door rather harshly. I sighed, and looked at the clock, seeing it was seven forty five. My eyes widened at the sight, considering that school starts at eight. So I quickly got dressed, and put some makeup to cover up the bruises and cuts. I quickly grabbed my hoodie, for people not to notice my face, I mean if people even notice me anyway. I also brushed my teeth, and headed out, not before grabbing a piece of toast, and my notebook, to write down my response if someone talked to me or I needed to talk. But, that rarely happens.

I put up my hood, and held my head down and quietly went to school. Since my head was down, I didn't really know if anybody was in front of me, but unfortunately, someone was. I quickly bumped into someone, making her drop her books and fall down. I looked to see her face to see striking grey eyes, almost like its calculating you, and finding ways to take you down. I quickly gathered her fallen books, and held out my hand for her to take, which she gratefully took. I handed her the books, and grabbed my notebook to write down a sorry, I quickly wrote down,

 _Sorry I bumped into you, I was in a hurry._ She looked at me for a second and nodded, and said,

"Its okay, my name is Annabeth Chase, heading to Goode High?" I nodded my head at her, we then walked to Goode in silence before saying,

"So are you a new student, because I haven't seen you before, and also what's your name?" I grabbed my notebook, and wrote down,

 _No. I'm not a new student, and my name is Perseus Jackson, but I like being called Percy._ I showed her the notebook, and she seemed to think for a bit but nodded. I looked at my watch, and noticed it was almost first period. My eyes widened, so I grabbed my notebook, and wrote down,

 _It was nice meeting you, but I have to go, I don't want to be late. Cya._ I showed it her, she nodded, but it looked like she was about to ask a question but I was already running off.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, beeping. I lazily opened my eyes, to see it was seven o'clock. I got up from my bed to get ready for the day at Goode High School. I should probably introduce myself. Hey, my name is Annabeth Chase, girlfriend of the school's hottest guy Luke Castellian. I also really like to read and love architecture, I always wanted to create something permanent. Anyways, I quickly got dressed, and brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs, to already see my step mom Heather. You see I never really knew my real mother, she died when I was still a baby, so I didn't really know how she looks like. So my dad was in deep depression, but someone from his work comforted him and they eventually got married. Her name was Heather. Heather was actually a really nice woman, and comforted us whenever we feel down. Then there was my half brothers, Bobby and Matthew. They are only six years old, and they always play with lego. They play with it so much, that legos are literally everywhere in the house and on the ground. Sometimes we step on them and it hurts like Hades! Then finally there's my dad. Frederick Chase. My dad is incredibly smart, and I guess it gained the attention of my real mother Athena Chase. My dad tried to get to Harvard University, but he was struggling to make it there, so Athena helped him out, they eventually formed a strong relationship, and got married and had me.

Anyways, I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice that it was seven forty five. I quickly greeted everybody, grabbed some bacon, and headed out the door. I was walking aimlessly towards the school, that I didn't even noticed someone bumped me from behind. That sounded really gross, anyways, this caused all of my books to fall, and for me to fall also. I was mad at whoever had pushed me down, so I turned around only to met with endearing sea green eyes, that make you want to stare at them all day. _No you have a boyfriend you shouldn't be having these thoughts._ I told myself. My eyes softened a bit, and my anger slowly went away. He seemed like he was in a hurry, but he stilled gathered my books, and helped me of the ground. But while he was helping me, since he had to extend his arm, part of skin showed, and what I saw made my eyes widen. What I saw on his arm, was bruises and cuts, but the thing that stood out the most, was the word _WORTHLESS_ carved into his arm. That either means he carved that himself, or someone else did. I quickly regained my posture, not wanting him to notice me looking at his arm, because it seemed like he wanted to hide it.

He seemed to grab out... a notebook? He quickly wrote down something, and showed it to me, it said,

 _Sorry I bumped into you, I was in a hurry._ I nodded my head slowly, wondering why he couldn't just talk to me. I then said to him,

"Its okay, my name is Annabeth Chase, heading to Goode High?" He seemed to nod his head. We then started walking towards the school, after a few more minutes of silence, I asked,

"So are you a new student, because I haven't see you before, and also what's your name?" He grabbed his notebook, and wrote down something pretty fast, he then showed it to me, and it read,

 _No. I'm not a new student, and my name is Perseus Jackson, but I like being called Percy._ I nodded at his response, and thought that Perseus was a pretty unusual name, but I mean my name's Annabeth, so I guess we have something in common. I was about to ask him why he couldn't talk to me, and why he has to do it with a notebook. But, it seemed that he grabbed his notebook again and wrote something down, and showed it to me, it said,

 _It was nice meeting you, but I have to go, I don't want to be late. Cya._ I nodded my head, but I was a little sad, because I wanted to learn more things about him, and get to know him better. But, it was too late, because he was already running. I simply just stared at his retreating figure, thinking about the green eyed boy.

 **LINE BREAK**

When I got to the school, I frantically searched for my first class, which was Math with Mrs. Skye. She's a pretty strict teacher, but I'm her star student, like most other students. I finally found the class, and opened the door. It seemed like I was early, because no one was here- wait, never mind there is somebody here. I looked closer at the hooded figure in the back of the whole class. It seemed like he didn't want anybody to notice him. The figure suddenly looked up at me, and I internally gasped. It was the same sea green eyes, I met just a couple of minutes ago. Once he saw me, he gave me what looked like a forced smile, and a weak smile that is. I smiled back.

The class was pretty boring, if I do say so myself. I knew most of the stuff that she was teaching us anyway. But in the middle of class, it seemed that Percy fell asleep during the class. Mrs. Skye seemed to notice that he fell asleep, so she went to his desk, and slammed a book on the desk. When she did this, it seemed to break him out of his sleep, and was immediately up. Many people snickered and laughed at this, but Percy seemed to ignore them.

When class finally ended, Percy was the first one to get out, and was speed walking pretty fast. I quickly went after him, he then turned a corner, when I heard the Goode's soccer team, came walking and talking. I peeked out the corner, and what I saw made me caught my breath. What I saw was the soccer team all beating up on Percy. While he was on the ground not even doing anything, and not even fighting back. I wanted so bad, to run up and help, but before I could, the bell rang, and the soccer team finally stopped, but not before kicking Percy in his stomach. He hesitantly got up, and was a bit wobbly, and continued on his direction. He seemed to be going outside. But I had to get to the cafeteria for lunch.

So I decided I would go to lunch, and find more about Perseus Jackson.


End file.
